A display system, includes a microcontroller unit (MCU)/application processor (AP) for generating videos or images for display, a display driver integrated circuit (IC) with circuitry designed to provide output signals for controlling a display panel in accordance to the videos or images from the MCU, and a display panel with pixels arranged in rows and columns. When the display system displays video or image signals including grayscale patterns or other images with gradual color changes between two or more adjacent regions, a human's visual system has a tendency to accentuate or “boost the contrast of the intensity difference such that the edge can be identified.
As a result, the perceived brightness of a grayscale region in a video or image may appear jagged, particularly when the display panel has high resolution or high dynamic range. Therefore, there is a need for a display driver IC that can compensate for the perceptual bias of edge boost in a display panel for improving the visual performance.